1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of office equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of copier systems.
2. Related Art
Considerable time and material is wasted copying documents with existing office copying machines. Prior art copying machine products do not provide feedback indicating the exact image that will be duplicated. Some machines have a feature that senses and selects the correct size and orientation of the paper for duplication. This is an improvement. However, it is still not an ideal solution.
This shortcoming is especially noticeable when trying to copy a certain section of a magazine or newspaper. Several copies are wasted trying to get the whole image copied. In addition, extraneous articles are included in the copies since editing is not possible on current machines.
More specifically, in prior art, the physical dimensions of the copier system input place an upper limit on the physical dimensions of matter to be copied. Prior art copier systems will produce output copy that is a complete replica of all matter present within the confines of the copier system input. In order to produce a copy of an article having physical dimensions greater than the confines of the copier system input, a user must produce output copies of portions of the input article and then cut and paste the output copies to produce a replica of the input article. The difficulty here in lies in multiple repositioning of the input article with sufficient accuracy to produce output copies of portions of the input article.
Further, in prior art copier systems it is not possible to randomly crop out portions of a document to be reproduced. Nor is it possible to selectively copy a particular portion of a document. Consequently, the flexibility with which a user can produce output copy is limited. Thus what is needed is a copier system that does not limit the flexibility with which the user can produce an output copy.